1. Field of the Disclosure
The features herein relate to an inkjet recording apparatus that records an image by ejecting ink onto a recording medium (e.g., an inkjet printer).
2. Description of the Related Art
A known inkjet recording apparatus includes a conveying device for conveying a recording medium by electrostatically sucking the recording medium, a recording head for ejecting ink onto the recording medium conveyed by the conveying device, and a mist collection device that sucks ink mist rising from the recording head. The mist collection device of the inkjet recording apparatus includes a duct having a suction portion arranged adjacent to the wall surface on the downstream side of the recording head, a fan disposed in the duct, and a filter for collecting ink mist. Driving of the fan causes the suction portion to suck ink mist.
The known inkjet recording apparatus includes a fan dedicated for suction of ink mist. When the recording medium is attached to a conveying belt by air suction instead of electrostatic suction, a fan for attaching the recording medium to the conveying belt and a fan for sucking ink mist are required.